90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Taurus
Year-to-year changes 1991 Over 2 million Ford Tauruses were sold as of 1991. The car itself was made as a 4-door sedan (GL, L, LX and SHO), and as a 4-door station wagon (GL, L and LX). 1992 The second generation Ford Taurus was introduced as a 1992 model. This was the last time we would see the Ford Taurus L in the lineup. 1993 Optional automatic transmission was added for the 1993 Ford Taurus SHO. 1994 The passenger airbag became standard equipment for all 1994 models. 1995 When you have a best-selling car, there's not much you have to change to hold the lead. The early to mid '90s Ford Taurus showed incremental improvements rather than major revamping. Those improvements included added durability and reduced noise and vibration for the base 3.0-liter engine, and new struts for all models to improve ride and reduce dive and pitch. The big news was a new SE model that Ford hoped to attract younger buyers. This sport sedan, priced slightly higher than a fully equipped base GL model, came with the base 140-horsepower 3.0-liter V6, 4-speed automatic transmission, unique trim and optional SHO-style spoiler. The SE joined the rest of the regular Taurus lineup in a midsize melee that included Chevrolet Lumina, Dodge Intrepid, Honda Accord, Toyota Camry, Nissan Maxima, Mazda 626 and Hyundai Sonata. A mainstream family car, Taurus came in four trim levels, GL, SE, LX and the hot-rod SHO. The base GL and upscale LX were available in both sedan and station wagon models. The powertrain lineup started with the base 140-hp 3.0-liter V6, with a 3.8-liter V6 optional in GL, SE and LX models. This engine also came standard in LX wagons, and although it was also rated at 140 hp, it produced 50 ft.-lb. more pulling power. The SHO Taurus, the real sportster in the lineup, had a special handling suspension and came with one of two Yamaha-built V6s, depending on the choice of manual or automatic transmission. Both these dohc, 24-valve engines were rated at 220 hp, but the automatic version pumped out 15 ft.-lb. more torque. 1996 After topping the sales charts for three years, Taurus was sent back to the engineers for a total redesign. The '96 sedan is 5.4 in. longer than its predecessor, and the unibody boasts greater rigidity. Taurus still carries its signature elliptical theme inside and out. Competition in the midsize arena includes the Chevy Lumina, Dodge Intrepid and Honda Accord. The Taurus lineup consists of two sedan and two wagon models in GL and upscale LX equipment series, plus the high-performance SHO sedan. GL buyers get an improved Vulcan 3.0-liter V6 that produces 145 hp. Engine refinements contribute to better noise/vibration/harshness qualities. LX buyers are treated to an all-new, aluminum-block 200-horsepower 3.0-liter 24-valve Duratec V6. Both engines are scheduled to go 100,000 miles between tuneups, and are mated to 4-speed electronically controlled automatic transmissions. The hot SHO version will roll out midyear powered by a new 240-hp 3.4-liter 24-valve V8, with a counter-rotating balance shaft for smoothness. It’ll drive the front wheels through a 4-speed automatic. A suspension redesign offers improved antidive and antisquat control during acceleration and braking. Inside, Taurus features a fully integrated control panel for audio and climate settings. Six-passenger models offer a 3-way flip console that converts from a center front seat to an armrest or center console. An integrated child safety seat will be offered on wagons. Air conditioning is standard across the board, while power locks, alloy wheels and a power driver's seat come standard on LX models. Options include a third seat for wagons and a cellular phone. Retail prices As of mid-1994: *'$17,585 '(1995 Ford Taurus GL and SE 4DR Sedans) *'$18,680 '(1995 Ford Taurus GL 4DR Wagon) *'$19,400 '(1995 Ford Taurus LX 4DR Sedan) *'$21,010 '(1995 Ford Taurus LX 4DR Wagon) *'$25,140 '(1995 Ford Taurus SHO 4DR Sedan) As of June 15, 1995: *'$18,600 '(1996 Ford Taurus GL 4DR Sedan) *'$19,680 '(1996 Ford Taurus GL 4DR Wagon) *'$20,980 '(1996 Ford Taurus LX 4DR Sedan) *'$22,000 '(1996 Ford Taurus LX 4DR Wagon) As of 1996: *'$25,930 '(1996 Ford Taurus SHO 4DR Sedan) As of July 27, 1997: *'$17,995 '(1997 Ford Taurus G 4DR Sedan) *'$18,985 '(1997 Ford Taurus GL 4DR Sedan) *'$20,195 '(1997 Ford Taurus GL 4DR Wagon) *'$21,610 '(1997 Ford Taurus LX 4DR Sedan) *'$22,715 '(1997 Ford Taurus LX 4DR Wagon) *'$26,460 '(1997 Ford Taurus SHO 4DR Sedan) Shipping prices *'$535 '(1994 and early 1995 models) *'$550 '(1995-1999 models) Gallery 92taurus.png|1992 Ford Taurus 4-door sedan 93taurus.png|1993 Ford Taurus 4-door sedan 94taurus.png|1994 Ford Taurus 4-door sedan 95taurus.jpg|1995 Ford Taurus 4-door sedan 95taurusSE.png|1995 Ford Taurus SE 4-door sedan 96taurus.jpg|1996 Ford Taurus 4-door sedan 96taurus2.jpg|A green 1996 Ford Taurus sedan 96taurus3.jpg|Front view of the green 1996 Ford Taurus sedan 96tauruswagon.jpg|1996 Ford Taurus 4-door wagon 96tauruswagon2.jpg 96taurus_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1996-1999 Ford Taurus Video Clips Category:Ford Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door station wagons